


Like An Open Book//Reed900

by RKCourtney900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Gavin Reed, Denial of Feelings, Discrimination, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay, LGBT, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Male Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, RK900 is called Nines, Reed900 Smut, Smut, Top RK900, Tsundere, Violence, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKCourtney900/pseuds/RKCourtney900
Summary: AU where Nines is an Android that works at a library that Gavin visits after work.Gavin is promoted to detective and is proud of that fact,a pay rise being good for him.Whilst going to the library to read up on cases to get ahead for being detective,he meets RK900,an assistant Android that works at the library.Gavin can’t seem to get him out of his head and denies feelings for him.However Nines feels himself deviate for Gavin,but how will Gavin react?
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 19
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

Being promoted to detective was a big deal for Gavin since it meant that he was finally stepping up in the world.He felt proud.Mostly because of the existence of androids now so whilst other people were losing their jobs,he went up in his job.After hard cases,Gavin always visited the main Detroit Library since a woman that worked there was almost like family to him.

Mary Green.A short woman with tight silver curls that were pulled back into a bun.Slender black glasses sat on her small nose,being attached onto small white beads so that they can be worn around her neck for when she needs to remove them.Gavin first met her when he first got into the force,burying himself in law books and other similar sources that he hoped to further aid him.He couldn’t believe that it happened fifteen years ago,since he got in at the age of twenty and he’s thirty five now.

Gavin had gotten promoted a week ago but he didn’t have a chance to visit the library ever since the new shiny badge was placed on his belt.Mostly due to how he had to start to get used to the new routine and harder cases.Though he thinks it’s totally worth it.

The big glass doors open as he entered,making him smile.The library front had a desk with a ragged rug around it,being in front of rows and rows of books with signs at the beginning of each row.Some were genres,some were authors and they had marks of letters too to be in alphabetical order.Gavin thought that it was really handy.

He knew his way to the law section,however this week he wanted to read up on detective cases.He knew what he was getting himself into but he still wanted to read up on it.

Mary spotted the male,removing her glasses and letting them dangle down,hanging just below the start of her blue cardigan.Her emerald eyes crinkled up in a smile as her hands lay flat on the desk

“Gavin!” She spoke out in a half whisper,not wanting to disrupt any of the readers.

“I haven’t seen you for a week,how have you been?” Mary watched him walk up to the desk.

Gavin slid his hands into his pockets,glancing around and seeing the usuals here,plus some new faces.He mostly did this to gain her attention to his belt with his badge.He did just come from work after all.It worked.Her eyes casting down,making her smile widen

“I got a promotion,Mary.I was stuck at work getting taught the ropes and getting used to i-“ Gavin got interrupted when she leant over the desk and gave him a small squeeze

“That means you’re a detective,right?Detective Reed?It has a nice ring to it”

He nodded and slowly moved out of her grip.They spoke for a little while about his promotion and that Gavins cat would also be happy.Well it’s not like Izzie would understand but she’d be happy because Gavin would be able to spoil her more.Promotion meant pay rise.Which was good for Gavin since rent had been a little tight for the past few months and he could feel less stressed out about it all now.

“Anyways,Mary...do you know what floor reports are?Well crime reports and cases?” Gavin asked.Mary clicked her tongue as she rubbed her chin before slowly nodding.

“Third floor.If you need help,ask the new assistant on that floor.He’s lovely” She replied and Gavin gave her a quick thanks before heading up the stairs.

He had never been on the third floor before since the law section was on the second floor,but he didn’t mind about having to go up an extra staircase.It’s not the worst anyways.The library had eight floors.Gavin was just thankful that he had to walk to the eighth floor nearly everyday,well it’s not like it will tire him out because he’s actually quite fit,but he just didn’t want to go through that effort,especially since he needed to go up four staircases just to get to his apartment.That would of been a lot of stair trips in a week.

Gavin checked the time once he reached the third floor.4:30.That’s great.His cat,Izzie,would be okay with her feed for another few hours,plus she was staying with Mike and George,the old couple who lived next to him.They loved Izzie and so did their pug,Pudding.Gavin started to walk,eyeing up each row until he went to the genre.His fingers skimmed over the books,searching for what he was looking for.

After about ten minutes,he gave up,letting out a soft sigh and placed his hands on his hips.No reports,well not at least what he was looking for.Maybe they’re in a different section?Gavin was a stranger to the lay out on this floor so he had no idea.He needed help.

The detective had met most of the assistants there through Mary however he hadn’t met the one she mentioned early.Gavin wasn’t a big fan of meeting new people,which is kind of ironic due to his career.It was mostly because he knew that not many people actually stick around for too long,not even in relationships either.His longest relationship lasted three months.But he wasn’t too bothered since relationships wasn’t high on his list

Besides,he thought that at his age dating is impossible.Getting a male or female to get an interest in him and to stay with him is like asking a fish to walk on land,well that’s what he thought anyways.

He started to make his way to try and find the helpers desk,but when he found it he discovered it empty.He leant forward and rang the small bell.Desks aren’t normally empty.So he decided to wait a few minutes.Only around 2 and a half minutes later,he heard a voice behind him

“Oh I apologise,have you been waiting long,sir?” The voice was quite deep.Gavin knew that it must be the new assistant.

When Gavin turned around,he had to look up since they were tall.He was met with ice coloured eyes,lips pulled into a gentle smile that looked slightly awkward.Though Gavin couldn’t see most of the left side of his face due to the way the other was standing.The assistant was holding a stack of books,placing them down on the desk and moving to turn Gavin.

“No, not too long.I was just wondering about-“ Gavin paused mid sentence when he noticed the dimly lit LED on the assistants temple.An android.Strange.Gavin thought that he looked attractive too,with how sharp his cheekbones and jaw was,but now it made sense on why his skin looked so smooth.

“Wondering about what,sir?”

He folded his arms behind his back and smiled patiently at him.Gavin took a moment to himself,looking the other over.He was wearing a black button up shirt,done all the way up,which was tucked into his jeans.A small name tag sat on his chest,simply just reading RK900

“Oh well..anything to do with criminal cases in Detroit involving detectives”

The Android nodded,starting to walk in one direction so Gavin followed

“You need to go further to the back.These cases are documented in actual files,or even reports” He spoke,glancing back at Gavin as the LED glowed a steady blue.They arrived at some shelves near the back,and RK900 pointed up towards the eighth row up

“You need these ones,they’re the most recent,detective” Gavin raised an eyebrow at the androids words

“How do you know I’m a detective?Are you scanning me?” Gavins words made the android let out a small laugh and it took him off guard.Before he could yell at him,the android gestures down to Gavins belt,where his detective belt sat.It made him flush in embarrassment since he forgot about that.

“Ah,right yeah….anyways do you have a ladder or something?I can never reach them shelves” The human folded his arms,looking up at the boxes of files.RK900 just extended his arms and grabbed a box for him,holding them out for him

“I’m always here to help” RK900 spoke softly before handing them to Gavin.

The detective stared down at the box for a moment before he shrugged,mumbling a small thank you.RK900 nodded and was about to walk off,but Gavin called out.

“Wait..do you...have a name?”

“Me?...I’m RK900….but Mary calls me Nines,if that’s what you’re referring to”

“Nines?”

Gavin liked the way it rolled off his tongue and into the air.His hands gripped the box.He moved to heave it over to a table,not too far from Nines desk actually.Gavin had seen androids out and about but he never really bothered with them.But now to have one in the library?He knew that he'd be seeing him a lot.

He wasn’t sure if he liked it or if he didn’t.Gavin flicked through the box,pulling out some files,reading some cases for about an hour.The Android was attractive,he’d give him that.No,Gavin wasn’t totally looking at him whilst he read,staring at him over the magazine.He just scoffs at himself./It’s/ just an Android.It can’t feel.However as the hour slowly changed into two,Gavin took a breather and stood up

“Are you finished,Sir?”

He jumped,turning around to look up at Nines.Gavin let out a sigh and then shook his head.

“Phcking hell...you scared me..no,I’m just going out for a smoke..why do you need to know when I’m finished?” Gavin asked,sliding his hands into his pockets to play off the fact that Nines scared the living crap out of him.The Android gestured towards the shelves.

“You’re too small to put those boxes back”

Gavin knew it wasn’t in insult because he was small compared to him,but it felt like one and he wasn’t sure why.

“Well not everyone is a lanky streak of piss,tin can”

The LED on Nines temple flashed yellow for a moment before it spun back to blue.Gavin had no idea on what that meant but it soon shut him up.There was a moment of silence before Nines spoke out.

“I apologise on my height”

It baffled Gavin.Why would he apologise after Gavin insulted him?He figures that it’s just because it’s an android and that it’s what his programming is telling him to do.They must have some rules to not insult,upset or harm humans.Gavin kind of wished that Nines would insult him back to get back a kick in the teeth humanity would normally give him,but he guesses that it’s a strange request to make.Especially about an Android that’s made to work in a library as a desk assistant.

The whole thing intrigues him but he doesn’t ponder on it before he goes down the steps,bumping into Mary along the way to tell her he’s going for a smoke.She does her normal ‘you should stop smoking’ lecture before patting him on the back.He stands outside the main doors just to the side,watching cars drive by.

Over the past few days Gavin had met several new people at work,mostly because of his promotion.So he wasn’t sure on why the android stuck out to him so much.However he dismisses a lot of thoughts in his head and just blamed it on the fact that Nines is the first android he’s met properly,even though the conversation they had was vague.It wasn’t personal either.

He couldn’t pinpoint it exactly..Maybe it was the way he smiled.Gavin found it to be awkward.Maybe the Android hasn’t spoken to many people yet,but as if that can make a difference,right?

Once Gavin finished up with his cigarette and went up the stairs,he noticed that Nines wasn’t around.Probably sorting out books,Gavin thought to himself.He moved to sit back down.Gavin went a quick text to Mike to alert that he’ll be home in half an hour to pick Izzie up and to take her back to his apartment.He did miss his fluffy companion after all.Gavin started to look through the box again and picked out what he wanted.

It stayed quiet in the library for a moment before someone cussing could be heard.Gavin perked his head up curiously.That’s when he noticed that someone was stood amongst some books on the floor

“It’s your fault,damn robot” An unknown female voice hissed and Nines walked out from the rows to scoop up the books,closing them all and carrying them.

“I apologise” He spoke out as a book was thrown at his chest

“You stole my job” That statement made Gavin stand and walk over,to see a red headed woman with her arms crossed.If looks could kill,Nines would be dead three times over

“Is everything okay here?” Gavin asked and casually tapped his belt,which made her glance down to his belt.Crimes against androids only recently got passed as something illegal,so it made the woman’s face go pale.She quickly unfolded her arms,reaching forward to grab a book off the shelf.

“Nope” She popped the p,glaring at Nines before turning away.

“That isn’t true,detective.Sally lost her job last week due to the way she treated a customer and she’s blaming it on me.I was simply put here the day after,I had nothing to do with the incident.She bumped into me today and dropped several books on the floor to blame me for something” Nines spoke out,his LED spinning from blue to amber.

“Why you little-“ The unknown woman went to move forward but Gavin placed a hand on her shoulder,holding her steadily in place

“You better leave ma’m before this gets worse” Nines was watching the two,clutching the books a little tighter as his LED went back blue.The woman stormed off,leaving the book she was once clutching

“Thank you,detective” Nines spoke out as he set the books down,arranging the, back onto the shelves

“...don’t call me detective,call me Gavin”

“Well thank you,Gavin…”

Gavin nodded with a soft smile,watching as Nines returned the same smile.He then walked away,glancing over his shoulder before picking up the box he was using,handing it to Nines since he was finished

“You’re all done?” Nines asked.Gavin nodded and watched as Nines took it back,barely stretching to put it back.It made Gavin want to suddenly grow in height,but he was still at an average height so he didn’t mind.Nines was just tall.

“Are you visiting later on this week?Tin can might need to help you out with more boxes”

Gavin went to speak but he paused.Nines referred to himself as tin can?Gavin shrugged it off before sliding his hands into his pockets

“Maybe,depends on work”

He then turned away,missing the way Nines smiled,lifting a hand up to cover up his LED as it spun yellow.The detective wasn’t sure if he’s visiting the library that week so he wasn’t lying,but he knew that he could certainly make time to go.He didn’t know why yet but he felt like he wanted to go more often..


	2. Chapter 2

For two days,the library’s third floor barely had a few visitors.It mostly consisted of the little old lady who sat in the back reading the same novel everyday,the small group of teens who stayed only for the library’s WiFi and the group of university students who all study together.Nines always made sure to keep the shelves nice and tidy,being thankful that the rude ex worker didn’t return.He appreciated Gavins help.

He felt strange,since he was only put out into the world just longer than a week ago.Nines followed every line of his programming so he didn’t understand the warm feeling he had inside every time he went into his charging station.Maybe it was because oh how he flicked through his memories and Gavin always came up.Though he didn’t understand on why he felt like this.

Nines would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed when Gavin didn’t turn up.However,due to how he literally knew the definition of the word he couldn’t lie.Plus Nines didn’t have the ability to lie.Not just yet anyways.

It was around half four when the detective made an appearance.He was wearing the same leather jacket that he was wearing before but a red shirt laid underneath instead,being tucked into his dark blue jeans were the badge was still there.Nines gathered from a quick scan that he comes to the library straight after work when he can.His hair was a little messier.With the way it was combed it looked like he just ran a hand through his hair and left it that way.

Nines liked it like that.No wait,he can’t like anything.He can’t have an opinion.It took a quick blink for Nines to look up at the red wall in front of his face,seeing the abundance of commands written across it.He saw it quite often however he wasn’t expecting for it to pop up when he saw Gavin.Talking of the human,he walked over to Nines desk with a tired smile.

“Are you returning for the files,Gavin?” He asked,rolling the chair he was sat in closer to the desk,placing his hands on it.Gavin nodded.They then started to make their way back to the shelves 

“Do others use the files?I urrm noticed that they’re in great condition” Gavin muttered,rubbing his neck as he tried to start up a conversation.He figured that the Android hadn’t been making conversation with many people.Well that was based off speculation anyways.Gavin then let out a small huff.Why was he trying to keep an Android entertained?It’s not like it mattered to it.Right?

“No.And thanks for that,I’ll take it as a compliment since I’m the one who makes sure all the files and books are in pristine condition” Nines smiled as he reached up,picking up another box full of files for the detective.The detective went to take the box,but Nines stepped back.

“I’ll carry it to your table,now direct me to where you’re sitting” That took Gavin off guard but he wasn’t going to let the opportunity go to waste.It wasn’t that Gavin was lazy...okay maybe it is.But with Nines smiling at him he couldn’t just snatch the box away and sit down.They both moved over to the table where he was sat before and Nine placed down the box.Gavin moved to sit down,sliding off his jacket and hanging it on the back of the chair so he can get comfortable.

Nines watched him remove his jacket.LED spins into amber.He was about to turn away but Gavin let out a small sigh,reflecting the actions of the day they first met

“Nines?...I’m curious if you do anything outside of the library.Like are you allowed to have a life outside of your job?Can you leave?” Gavin asked,leaning back in his seat.He noticed that the others LED was amber,unaware it was even like that before he asked that question.At first he thought that he managed to somehow offend him so he sat up straight.However before he got a chance to apologise Nines gave him a small smile and replied.

“I’m allowed to leave.I stand at the charging stations that are dotted around Detroit but I must be in the library from eight am to eight pm.I’m not programmed to do anything outside of work so I would only do something after work on someone else’s request”

Gavin couldn’t help but let out a little laugh as he cocked his eyebrow. “So you don’t do anything else apart from work?” To which Nines replied with a simple nod.The detective knew that he couldn’t mock Nines for not having a normal life like humans since the way androids are treated is a drastic difference.

An Android has to be separated from humans on a bus.An Android must be registered to an owner or to a workplace.They can own a home place however humans must also occupy it and that the human has priority in the living space.There’s lots like that.Then that made Gavin wonder about who or what Nines is registered to.Maybe it was Mary but she was the main receptionist and even though she owned most of the library Gavin doubted that Nines belonged to her.Maybe Nines technically belonged to the actual library,but just thinking about it all hurt Gavin's head.

“So if it’s by someone’s request,could you go out if someone asked you?” Gavin looked up at him with curious eyes.Nines nodded 

“That’s correct.Is there a reason you’re asking?” The human felt his cheeks burn at the androids question,moving to take a newspaper out the box and reading through it,lifting it up just enough to hide his face.Nines moved to sit opposite him,sitting with his posture so straight that it looked like an eager child at school.

“Urrm Phck no...well...maybe” He let out a small huff,moving the newspaper away from his face and setting it down on the table and looking up at Nines with a sheepish smile

“Well I was thinking if you’d...like to come to mine for a coffee?..no wait,do you even drink coffee?Sorry I don’t know about these things...I have a cat if that helps..you might like her..I’m not even sure if that bribing works” The human almost missed the small laugh Nines let out.Was he programmed to laugh?Well of course he is otherwise he wouldn’t of laughed.Gavin wasn’t sure on how the whole thing worked but he didn’t want to dwell on it

“No I don’t drink coffee but..I’ve never seen a cat in real life before.I know what they look like but I’ve never been up close to one..Would she let me pet her?” Nines asked,pushing the box aside so that there was nothing between them.Gavin replies with a shrug.

“Maybe,she can be quite cuddly when she wants to be.Besides she hasn’t met an Android before so I guess that it’ll be a first time experience for both of you”

If Gavin was honest,Izzie hadn’t met many people.It was just him,the woman who was selling her and his next door neighbours.The woman was only selling her because her own cat gave birth to many kittens and she couldn’t look after them all.As much as Gavin wanted to adopt all six of them,he chose Izzie,who was the fluffy runt of the group.She was the only kitten who walked out to him,peering up at him with wide blue eyes.Gavin fell in love with her right away.

However it seems like Gavin may have a thing for blue eyes.This is because he looked up to look at Nines and their eyes met.At first he just thought they were an ice cold grey colour but amongst a further inspection Gavin found them to be a soothing deep blue colour.He wondered about what his eyes looked like to Nines.He knew they was a mucky green colour,but he just wondered on if it had a similar effect on him.

Then Gavin sighed.He’s an android,he can’t feel anything like that.Or at least it’s what he thinks for now

“Well I leave work at eight,so just tell me your address and I’ll meet you there later on” Nines spoke as he pulled a little notebook out of his back pocket.Nothing was written it in.Gavin just gathered that he didn’t have a chance to use it yet due to him being new to the job.He handed it over to Gavin along with a pen.He jotted down his addresses in his nearest handwriting before sliding it back to the Android.

After Gavin finished up with his research two hours later,he handed the box back to Nines who put it back for him

“Well I’m leaving now..I’ll see you later” Gavin spoke as he went back to the table,collecting his jacket and slipping it on,adjusting the sleeves once it’s on.Nines smiled and nodded 

“Goodbye,Gavin.I’ll make sure to be on time” And boy was he correct about that.

Gavin had made the effort of cleaning his apartment of any mess,collecting Izzie from his neighbours and placing her down onto the couch.He made sure the little tag on her red spotted collar was clean before he sighed.He sat down and watched the clock for the last ten minutes and the moment it hit eight pm,the doorbell rang.Gavin had to admire that.Even Though he was an Android,Gavin found it to be quite impressive that he was dead on time.

The detective even made the effort to get changed into a black hoodie so that Nines wasn’t seeing him wear the same clothes from earlier.Then again now that he thinks about it Nines probably won’t care about that.

He moved to unlock the door,turning the key and sliding the chain off.Nines LED shone bright on his temple,the blue standing out down the dimly lit hallway.He was wearing the same attire from before.Mainly because he didn’t have any other clothes.Gavin stepped aside so Nines could come inside.

Nines glanced around but he stopped when he spotted Izzie,a small smile growing on his face as the fluffy black and white cat sat up curiously 

“So is this your cat?” He asked,stepping closer to the creature.Gavin nodded and sat next to Izzie.He patted her fur.

“Yeah.Her name is Izzie.I got her around a year ago but honestly it feels like longer” Gavin smiled,watching as Izzie craned her neck and leaned into him,letting out soft purrs.Nines was just admiring the two of them,well that was until Gavin patted the couch and encouraged Nines to sit down.He did.However he sat down a little awkwardly,not letting his back touch the cushions and he kept his knees touching with his hands on his lap.Gavin raised an eyebrow.

“You can relax you know.I don’t give a Phck,make yourself at home,Nines”

“And how does one relax?”

“Wait,seriously?” Nines nodded in response.Gavin thought for a moment before he leant over Izzie,lightly pushing Nines shoulder back until he was resting against the cushions,which naturally made him part his legs a little.His position now seemed more natural and it made Nines smile.

“Okay,I guess I understand.Sitting like this means less stress to my joints” He spoke,resting his arms by his sides to prove his point.It was strange to think that acting human was something Nines has to learn despite Gavin barely thinking about it in his day to day life.However Gavin didn’t forget about the possibility that may be able to act so human that it’ll be hard to determine if they’re Android or human,that’s if there was an absence to the bright LEDs planted into their temple to indicate to what they are.

“Anyways,I promised you my cat so here we are” Gavin smiled proudly as he lifted Izzie up,sitting her down on Nines lap.At first she seems hesitant,her nose twitching in the air as she gave Nines the once over.However once she noticed the circle on his head he Reyes few wide and she jumped up,one paw on his chest as the other swatted at it.Gavin just laughed 

“Oh my god I’m sorry,she must think you’re a cat toy” Gavin pulled her paw away.She meowed in protest.Nines just smiled since he found the whole thing enduring 

“Honestly I don’t mind ..if it makes her happy then I’ll leave her to it..anyways why did you decide to name her Izzie?” Nines asked as he ran his hand down through the fur on her back,emerging a purr from her.Gavin rested his elbow on the cushions and then rested his head on his hand,turning to face Nines.

“The honest answer?It’s ‘Izzie’ to rememberer” They both laugh.Nines shakes his head,admiring the little tag on her collar 

“Really Gavin?If that’s how you name your pets then RA9 help your future children” That earned Nines a small punch to the arm.His LED spun yellow,well that was until he realised Gavin was being more playful than hostile and then is turned back blue again

“Shut up,,I’d have beautiful names for my children”

“The names aren’t boy and girl,aren’t they?”

“Oh my god Nines I’m not from Birdbox”

Nines raised an eyebrow.He had to double check the definition of the word in his brain.A bird box,is a man-made enclosure provided for animals to nest in.Bird boxes are most frequently utilized for birds, in which case they are also called nest boxes.Gavin saw the confusion in Nines face so he stood up off his sofa,opening the small cabinet besides the TV and pulling out a case.

“It’s not the bird box you’re thinking off.When I was young,a movie called Bird Box got released about when these creatures...wait it’ll be easier for my to read it...When a mysterious force decimates the population, only one thing is certain -- if you see it, you die. The survivors must now avoid coming face to face with an entity that takes the form of their worst fears. Searching for hope and a new beginning, a woman and her children embark on a dangerous journey through the woods and down a river to find the one place that may offer sanctuary. To make it, they'll have to cover their eyes from the evil that chases them -- and complete the trip blindfolded….yeah,that”

Gavin cast the case onto the couch and let Nines sink it all in.After a while he nodded 

“But what about the children?”

“Nines,at the beginning the children were only called girl and boy because they had no name” He spoke and stayed crotched beside the TV

“Can we watch it,Gavin?” Nines asking that question threw Gavin off,something he did quite often.Gavin knew that Nines probably has never seen a movie before so he didn’t mind watching a movie with him.Gavin retrieved the movie back before putting it into his TV.Once it’s on,Gavin moved to the couch and pressed play via the remote.

Nines made a few remarks through out the movie but most revolved around what the creature was.Gavin didn’t know the answer so he just shrugged.Izzie seemed unfazed through the whole movie and she even stopped messing about with Nines LED and even ended up falling asleep on his lap.

When it ended,Gavin stretched and yawned,rolling his head until his neck clicked

“Well it’s getting late and...it wouldn’t be fair for you to leave so late..”

“But Gavin it’s only ten-“

“I said it’s late….you can stay here..if you want..do you need a bed to sleep in?Do you even sleep?” Gavin asked as he let out a small yawn,glancing down to check on Izzie.

“No I don’t need to sleep,I’ll be okay in the living room” Nines spoke softly,gently brushing his hand over Izzie soft fur.The detective let out a small sigh and stood up,gently scooping sleeping Izzie up in his arms 

“We both have to leave work for eight and I get up at seven,I hope you don’t mind” Nines shook his head in reply before wishing the two of them goodnight.Once he heard the bedroom door shut,Nines laid back more into the couch with a smile as his LED turned amber.

For the first time,he felt like Thirium pump stammer but he wasn’t worried about it.Infact it made him feel happy.But androids aren’t meant to feel anything..

Software Instability ^


	3. Chapter 3

Light started to flood Gavin's room,pouring in through the blinds.Not long after his phone alarm went off,causing for the detective to groan and ignore the want to pull the covers over his head and go back to sleep.However when his bedroom door opened be quickly sat up.At first he thought that someone broke in or that maybe Izzie finally learnt how to open doors,but no.Gavin had almost completely forgotten that Nines has stayed over.He felt a little embarrassed due to how quickly he sat up.

Nines moved over to turn Gavins alarm off for him before giving him a small smile.Izzie waddled her way onto the bed and curled up beside the detective.That’s when it hit him.The smell of coffee and..bacon?

“Good morning,Gavin.I hope that you don’t mind that I’ve been up for a while.I’ve taken it into consideration to make you some breakfast” He spoke out,folding his arms behind his back.Gavin let out a small tired sigh.

“Nines..you didn’t need to do that,honestly..I normally go without breakfast but thank you”

“But I thought that breakfast is-“

“Yeah,Nines I know most people have it but I just don’t have it often..don’t worry,I’ll still eat it..but how did you know I like coffee?I can smell it” Gavin asked as he climbed out of bed.He was shirtless but he still had trousers on,well pj bottoms.He didn’t feel embarrassed at first when he slid a shirt on,however when it came to removing his bottoms he had to pause 

“Can you turn around please?” 

“Of course,Gavin” Nines turned around,allowing for Gavin to finish up getting dressed.The finishing touch was of course the badge that he fastened onto his belt.The pair of them then left his bedroom.Izzie stayed in there curled up on the bed being quite content with herself.On the kitchen counter was sat a cup of coffee and a bacon sandwich.Of course it made Gavin wonder about how the android knew where everything was,but just a simple glance down to the floor answered his questions.A plastic bag that wasn’t there yesterday was placed on the floor.He went to shop for Gavin.

“Oh Nines you didn’t need to buy them,if you woke me up I could have told you where everything was..well I didn’t have bacon but still..how much was it all?I’ll give it back” Gavin spoke as he was about to leave the kitchen to grab his wallet from his jacket.Nines grabbed his wrist

“That’s not necessary.I don’t want you to pay me back,it’s okay” Gavin was about to protest but the Android was smiling so fondly at him.He didn’t want to seem rude.The detective let out a muffled thank you,glancing down at where Nines was holding his wrist.He wasn’t letting go.

“Urrm Nines?” Both of their eyes now cast down and the androids LED spins into amber.Sudden realisation.

“Ah right,I apologise” Nines moved his hand away and stepped away from Gavin.The human sighed and just learnt against the counter,picking up the coffee filled cup and sipped.It was just how he liked it.Before he could ask Nines,the Android gestures towards a coffee cup that Gavin used yesterday that was left besides the sink.

“I scanned the cup to get what you like,but if it isn’t I apologise”

“Stop apologising...it’s fine,Nines..even if it wasn’t I wouldn’t bitch about it because you made it for me without me even asking.You’re a guest in my home,well apartment,anything you do for me is above and beyond.Don’t fret yourself” Silence for a moment.Gavin had closed his eyes as he was content,holding the cup with two hands.He sighed.Once he opened his eyes he had noticed that Izzie just entered the kitchen

“Watch out Nines,she’ll be after your spinny thing” Nines let out a small chuckle at Gavin 

“Spinny thing?Are you referring to my LED,Gavin?” He folded his arms across his chest as he felt Izzie rub along the side of his leg,looking over at Gavin with an amused smile.Nines was ignoring his interface was acting at the side of his vision.His sights turned red a little,reminding him of that damn wall that kept him in order.It made his smile falter a little.

“Yeah yeah,whatever” And on cue,Izzie jumped up onto the counter and stared at Nines.She didn’t blink as her pupils dilated.It didn’t take long before she pounced on Nines.Luckily the Android was quick,catching her mid jump and holding her in front of him.Of course Izzie meowed in protest.It made Gavin laugh 

“Well she wasn’t expecting that.I guess it’s karma for her attacking you...Anyways we should get going soon,I’ll drop you off at the library since I have a car” Gavin stated as he picked up the bacon sandwich Nines made,taking a bite.Izzie eyes went wide and she meowed.

“No,Izzie,you’re not having any,bacon makes you hyper”

“How does that work?”

“No idea,she’s a weird cat” The detective spoke as he scratched Izzie under the collar once Nines had placed her down on the counter.Once he was finished,Gavin slipped on his jacket,feeding Izzie before dropping her off at the neighbours apartment before walking down the buildings stairs.Gavin drove a jeep,mainly because he loved the car all throughout his childhood and he had no idea why.Nines scanned the vehicle and smiled.

He wasn’t sure why but he felt like the car suited Gavin perfectly.They both got inside and got strapped in.There was no silence since the radio was turned on to a news report,.Nines noticed that at lights,Gavin tapped his fingers lightly on the wheel and that he scratched at his stubble.It was also noted that his leg bounced.Nines put it down to perhaps needing a cigarette or that he was nervous,however the android wouldn’t know why he would be nervous if that was the case.

“Alright,we’re here...but before you get out of the car,would it be weird if I...I well…” Gavin glanced outside the window once they were parked with the engine still running.His fingers tapped more to the steering wheel.

“If I gave you my number?Oh wait do you even have a phone?Are you allowed one?”

“I’ll accept having your number,Gavin..but no,I don’t have a phone..I have everything I need inside my head” Nines almost laughed at the way Gavins eyes bulged out of his surprise.

“Wait, you can text me inside your head??” Nines nodded.Gavin let out a small huff and got out his phone so that the other could save his number.It didn’t take long before Nines sent Gavin a text to confirm it

“How come the name attached is a string of numbers?”

“Oh that’s my serial code,you can change it if you’d like to” Nines spoke as he undid his seatbelt and opened the door,climbing out.Gavin nodded,looking down at his phones and changing the contact to just Nines.

“Well I’ll see you when I go to the library again” The human smiled and watched as Nines shut the car door.They both waved at each other and Gavin drove off.

“Gaaavvviiinnnn”

The moment Gavin pulled into the DPD he saw a familiar face.Tina Chen.She’s been his friend ever since she joined the police force.She joined two years after Gavin and she was a little younger too,only being thirty three years old.They’re quite different from each other,Gavin being a smoking,drinking cat loving bisexual who’s a bit of an asshole to some of his coworkers.However Tina is a non smoker,dog loving lesbian who seems to be friends with everyone in the DPD.She’s more extroverted than Gavin.The life of the party.

So at first it was strange that they got along so well,but now it’s just normal.The two were best friends and no one else saw them as any different.She stood outside the station with a big smile.She was still wearing the blue uniform,that Gavin was glad to get rid of,with her black silky hair pulled back into a ponytail that landed just short of her shoulders.Gavin got out the jeep and locked it,immediately being pulled into a hug.

“Heyyy short stack” Gavin smiled at Tina,giving her a small pat to the head 

“Don’t call me short stack,I’m not that much smaller than you” She pouted as she folded her arms across her chest.Gavin just laughed.They both started to head inside.Tina started to rant about some woman she met on a dating app last night.Gavins mind had started to drift mid way through.A smile slowly started to drift onto his face too and pretty soon Tina noticed 

“You’re not even listening” Tina nudged the other.Gavin snapped out of it,feeling his face heat up in embarrassment when he realised what he was distracted by.

Nines.This morning was replaying in his head.The moment was so small when it happened,just Nines hand lingering on Gavins wrist longer than it was meant to be.Just thinking about it made him smile and he had no idea why.He didn’t even know why it made him daydream half way through a conversation with Tina

“Ah,sorry..”

“....sooo,who have you met?” Tina teased him,watching as his eyes opened wide.He felt the blush deepen 

“Wait how do you know?”

“You have!It was just a guess,Gavin… besides you look love struck” Gavin snorted.Actually snorted at what Tina said,shaking his head and dismissing the whole idea.There’s no way that Gavin Reed is in love with an Android.Androids weren’t alive.Well,that was what Gavin believed for now anyways.Nines only did what Gavin asked...He didn’t want..It didn’t want.

Gavin paused.Then why did he ask to watch Bird Box?Did he want to?Impossible.The Android did confuse him a little when it came to those things 

“Urr Gavin you’re spacing out again...just tell me”

“I’m not love struck,I just made a friend,that’s all”

Gavin spoke as he lit up a cigarette,taking a well needed intake and watching as Tina gave him a disapproving ooo.He wasn’t just on if it was because he was being dismissive or if it was because Gavin was smoking.Tina had been wanting him to stop but that won’t be happening any time soon.

“A friend?Tell me all about him...or her...I want to know about the person who makes Gavin so happy” That resulted in Gavin blowing a puff of smoke in her face.Tina fake gagged and pinched her nose shut,wafting the air to get rid of the smoke around her.Gavin just laughed.

“Shut up.It just works at the library...but I guess technically it’s a he”

“Wait...Gavin?Is it an Android?...At least be respectful and just say he”

“Doesn’t make a difference,Tina..honestly..”

“Do you call him an it to his face?”

“....alright Tina,no I haven’t..but you was curious about them so ask other questions”

Tina pouted.She has her own personal reasons on why she insisted on androids being treated like humans,however she hadn’t let it slip to Gavin yet.Perhaps she felt like he wouldn’t understand her at all.Tina was unsure about what Gavin thinks nowadays.

“Fine...who is he?”

“...He’s an RK900,but others call him Nines...He’s nice I guess” Tina was just glad that Gavin referred to him properly but made no comment.

“...and Izzie seems to like him” Gavin let slip and took another drag.That’s when he realised that he just told Tina that he let an Android back to his apartment.It was something out of the ordinary for Gavin so he knew Tina was going to flip.

“Wait wait wait!He went home with you!?Izzie met him!Oh Gavin,if he’s your boyfriend just say!”

“Phck off,Tina...I’m not dating him..and I never will...end of discussion”

The rest of the cigarette was thrown on the floor and stomped on by Gavin before they both headed inside.Tina wanted to discuss it further but she didn’t want to make Gavin mad.Mad Gavin isn’t any fun at all.Tina still loved him as her best friend nevertheless.However this was also reversed.An angry Tina is very scary to Gavin so he tried not to rile her up too much.Doesn’t stop him from teasing her though.

When they got to Gavin's desk,he wished Tina good luck on whatever she was doing that day,which would probably be either desk work or visiting disturbances.Tina wished to become a detective too like Gavin,but she was happy for him anyways.Gavins phone vibrated in his pocket and he got confused for a moment.Who would be texting him?

Nines:  
I hope you arrived at work fine,Gavin.Have a nice day

And then just as Gavin was going to reply,another text popped up from Nines.It made Gavin smile.

Nines:  
Are you going to visit the library today?I believe that the third floor won’t have many visitors here today due to everything on this floor being factual with statistics.

Gavin:  
Is that another way to say u miss me?

The detective sent the teasing message without thinking.He paused and then immediately face palming,letting out a small groan.That earned him a judging look from Hank,a lieutenant on the force who Gavin spoke to sometimes.Hank.An older man with silver hair and more of a beard than Gavin,who just had stubble.Hank doesn't say a word though,turning away from him and typing away on his computer.Gavin reread the text and realised that it can perhaps be seen as being flirty.No.Nines wouldn’t think that.Just as Gavin let out a sigh,he jumped up once his phone vibrated in his hand.Luckily Hank didn’t look at him this time.

Nines:  
Perhaps I do.The library is due to close earlier today because of some maintenance so if you do visit perhaps we could leave together

Gavin:  
Bold of u to assume I want 2 hang with u,Nines.

Nines:  
Oh well I apologise.Enjoy your day,Gavin

Gavin felt like an asshole,shaking his head and setting his phone down.He didn’t want it to bother him...but did he offend Nines?Can he offend Nines?Maybe Nines saw him as a friend,then again it’s not like he has many.As Gavin worked it gnawed at him more and more.He just lasted a mere ten minutes before he gave in and responded 

Gavin:  
No no that’s not what I meant.I’ll be at the library 

Gavin:  
I’d hang out with u.What time does it shut?

Nines:  
It shuts at 6,Gavin.I’ll look forward to seeing you 

That made Gavin wheel back his chair and casually hit his head on the desk lightly,placing his phone on the desk.He felt his face heat up.Phck Nines.


	4. Chapter 4

Due to certain circumstances,Gavin left work a little later,but he only left half an hour later.This was due to the fact that he was whisked off not long after he arrived,being sent to a local jewellers about a robbery that took place,with a masked suspect bringing a gun into the shop and scaring the life out of the owners.He helped bag up evidence,including collecting the cctv from the store and even helping to console one of the workers there at the time.

He huffed,adjusting his jacket as he left work and got into his car.He just missed Tina too.She normally left the same time as Gavin but of course he left later so he didn’t have a chance to see her.He relaxed in his jeep for a moment with the engine off,pulling his phone out his pocket.Debating.Gavin stared blankly at the black screen.After a few moments he pressed the home button and put in his password

Gavin:  
Omw,soz work got me caught up 

Nines:  
That’s fine,see you soon.You know where I am

The engine purred to life and pretty soon Gavin was at the library,pulling into the small parking lot into it.Once inside,he noted that there seemed to be less people than normal.Maybe it was because it was closing early.He shrugged and was about to go up the stairs.But a voice called out.

“Gavin!”

He turned around to see Mary speed walking towards him with a huge smile.He waved.

“Hey Mary”

“You seem to be going to the third floor a lot without greeting me..you did that last time” She let out in a teasing tone.Mary lifted her glasses,which was previously hanging from the beads,and slide them on her face as if she wanted to get a closer look of the detective.

“Ah sorry,I just didn’t see you.Are you aware the library’s closing early today?Nelson and his crew are coming in for some maintenance.Something about the pipes?Oh I don’t know a thing about it”

She let out a small laugh,placing a hand on Gavins’ shoulder.The small silver bracelets she was wearing jangled

“Oh,you’re going to the third floor,right?I have this box of new files that needs taking up but I don’t want to bring Nines all the way down.Plus someone managed to known an entire shelf over earlier so he’s busy”

“Let me take it up for you” Gavin gave her a gentle smile.Mary then moved to the reception desk,muttering thank you multiple times before placing it into Gavins grasp.

“Oh and Gavin?...Nines talks highly about you” 

That comment made Gavin flush.What exactly had Nines been talking about with Mary?However he dismissed the thought just as quickly as he came up with it.It didn’t matter to him.He started to ascend up the stairs,carrying the box that Mary gave to him.He wondered about what was inside.Gavin remembered that she told him that Nines was cleaning up and he hoped that the horrid woman from before wasn’t the one who knocked down the shelf.

As he reached the third floor he noticed that it was basically empty.Well apart from the couple of people reading in the corner and whispering to each other.Maybe that’s why Nines liked Gavin.He was entertainment during a boring work shift.Talking of Nines,Gavin couldn’t find him,he did however notice the fallen shelf,leaning against the back wall with neatly arranged books in small piles on the floor.He assumes that was Nines’ work,preparing to slot them back onto the shelves in perfect order.

“Hi Gavin”

Gavin jumped out of his skin,almost dropping his box and blushing in embarrassment.

“Sweet Jesus,Nines,you can’t scare me like that!” He let out a small huff as he straightened up his back to try and play it off.Little did he know that Nines could scan him and see how fast his heart was racing.

“I apologise” He spoke as if he meant it but the small smirk tugging at his lips said otherwise.He collected the box from Gavin and sat it down on his work desk.

“I see that Mary sent you up with these,thank you...I’ll have to deal with that later though,someone knocked over the shelf somehow”

“But like...how?Those bitches are heavy”

Nines nodded and let out a small chuckle as he led Gavin over to the shelf in question.As Gavin looked closer he could see that Nines was arranging the books alphabetically with each author's name.The android crouched down and picked one pile and pushing them into place.Gavin found himself to just be...staring at him.It was satisfying watching Nines work.

His hands effortlessly picked up the books and he didn’t need to stretch when reaching the top shelves,unlike Gavin.It’s not that Gavin’s small,it’s just that library shelves are taller than the normal ones.He found himself watching Nines face,concentrating on the task at hand.After completing two entire rows Nines turned to look at Gavin and their eyes met.

Software instability ^

“Would you mind helping?”

“Ah,urrm,of course not Nines” And just like that Gavin helped him.It took about fifteen minutes for them both to finish up.Gavin let out a sigh,placing his hands on his hips as they looked up at the now stood up fully stocked shelves.They both seemed quite pleased with themselves.

“Do you know who knocked them over,Nines?”

“No idea”

“Do you think it’ll be the woman from before?” Gavin couldn’t help but sound a little annoyed as he spoke,looking over at Nines with furrowed eyebrows.Android attacks were still common so he was hoping that they’d never see the damn woman again.Gavin didn’t want to see him hurt.He paused for a moment,relaying that thought in his head.He wasn’t even close to the android but he didn’t want him..it...no him to be in harm's way.

“I’m not sure,I didn’t see her.There’s no CCTV cameras in here too for customer privacy,plus not many library crimes happen...then again it wasn’t a crime”

“You need to get paid more for this shit..wait..do you even get paid?”

Nines nodded,taking a step closer to Gavin “Of course I do,not as much as a human currently but it’s something.How did you think I paid for your food this morning?”

“How much do you get paid?”

“$5 an hour”

Gavins eyes widened and he moved away from the shelves and moved to his now regular table.Gavin pulled out his phone and gestured for Nines to sit down.And he did.He slid his phone over to Nines to show him different salaries.

“Nines,you’re really underpaid..I get $25.48 an hour..The minimum wage here is $7.25...I guess it’s lucky that you don’t have your own place”

Nines LED spun to amber,sitting up straight in his chair until he remembered what Gavin told him at his apartment.Relax.So he did,leaning back in his chair and resting his hands on the desk.The red wall appeared again,flashing a brighter red with several commands plastered across?He sighed and waited for it to disappear before looking over at Gavin.

“I’d like my own place but I don’t think it’s possible.Android laws still restrict us from doing so...I’d want a place to stay other than a charging station ” Nines ignores the words in the corner of his vision reading YOU DO NOT WANT.YOU CANNOT WANT

“No offence but that’s crap..My apartment isn’t phcking paradise but it’s better than a charging station..Don’t you have anyone to live with?Any friends?”

Nines glanced away awkwardly and he let out a little sigh.He had no one,well apart from one other Android but Nines hasn’t even known them that long

“No,Gavin.I was woken up the day before I started working at the library.Hard to explain really.I just woke up knowing these things.I do know another Android,RK800 but he goes by Connor.Apparently he woke up a week before me.We’re both multi purpose androids.I’m actually a slightly more complex than him due to me being his predecessor...However not long after I woke up he went into training to become part of the police force”

“At the DPD?”

“Probably,you might see him around”

“..we don’t have androids in the DPD so I’m not sure if officers will be...accepting of that”

Gavin lightly drummed his fingers on the table and watched as Nines LED flicked into a colour he hadn’t seen yet.Red.The detective wondered about what it meant.However,he didn’t question him on it.

The human normally did his research on his own but this time Nines wanted to help out,showing Gavin more recent and relevant reports and files rather than some outdated ones.Gavin was thankful.Nines even went through the effort of photocopying a few pages and writing notes all over the copies,circling what was important and adding extra facts.Gavin couldn’t help but perhaps feel like he was in an after school study with his teacher.He couldn’t help but let out a small snicker.

“What’s so funny?” Nines asked,turning around one of the copies and sliding it over to Gavin.He tried to keep a straight face but the way that Gavin looked caught out made him smile too.

“You just remind me of a teacher right now”

“Ah right.One of my purposes is to actually be a teacher to I understand where you’re coming from”

“Urrggg I left school years ago,I don’t want another teacher” Gavin rested his elbow on the table and then placed his head on his hand,looking across the table at Nines.Nines paused,having eye contact with Gavin.The human swallowed thickly and had to glance away after a few seconds.He couldn’t describe the way it made him feel.The feeling sunk down to the pit of his stomach but it was nothing like guilt.If anything,it felt good.

After a moment of silence Gavin watched as Nines smiled,noticing that his eyes thinned slightly and that his eyes became a little brighter.He also noticed the little freckles that spread across his face.And that’s when Gavin realised he was staring,immediately looking away.

“But if I was your teacher,you wouldn’t mind it.I mean,you’re not telling me to fuck off” Nines said it so casually but it made Gavin snort.

“Oh my god,you swore,Nines”

“Is that so surprising?”

“Kinda?I didn’t know that androids could swear that’s all”

After that point,they both focused on articles and shared bits of paper.Gavin pointed out some similarities and naturally went off on conspiracy theories about some cases that stood out to him,Nines found it enchanting.However when it came for the two of them to leave,Gavin helped Nines clean up different parts of the library and he even helped to lock up too.Gavin had to admit that the place had a completely different atmosphere once it’s empty,darkness pouring and filling every corner.It made him shiver.

“Are you okay,Gavin?” Nines asked as he unlocked a small locked located besides the main doors outside,taking out a jacket.It was black and white with RK900 written across the right top side on the chest area.A small illuminated triangle was on the other side and his model number was there too,RK900 being repeated on the back.

“I’m fine,place just gives me the creeps like this.Looks weird”

“Well that’s because you’ve never seen it like that before..anyways,where in particular are we going?”

“There’s not many places we can go actually but since you showed an interest in movies I’ll take us to the cinema and let you pick the movie,is that okay?” Gavin spoke as Nines slide on his jacket and then hopped in Gavins jeep,doing up their seatbelts

“Sounds fine,Gavin...though if I pick a bad movie I’m sorry”

“Oh you’ve switched it up”

“Pardon?”

“You said sorry instead of I apologise..that’s a start” Gavin let out a small laugh and shrugged it off as he started up the engine.In all honesty,Nines wasn’t even aware of that.But he found it helpful that Gavin pointed it out.It only took the pair of them about ten minutes before they pulled up,getting out the car and entering the cinema.

Whilst Nines was looking over the posters,examining each one thoroughly to see which one would have the best plot Gavin was distracted by a loud gasp.

“Gavin!I wasn’t expecting to see you here” And stood there was Tina Chen,dressed in casual clothing.She was wearing a blue and yellow plaid shirt that was tucked into black jeans,which also had cuffed bottoms.She beamed at the other.It didn’t take Tina to notice that Gavin wasn’t alone.

“Oh you have company”

That made Nines turn around,his eyes going wide a little as he saw another human besides Gavin.Tina just smiled at him and extended her hand,shaking his hand

“Hi,I’m Tina.Gavins coworker and best pal.Nice to meet you,bud” However Tina couldn’t help but give Gavin a knowing smirk.Tina knew exactly who this stranger was just by looking at his LED.Nines.The Android that Gavin mentioned.She likes Gavin happy so of course she encourages their friendship whilst teasing Gavin.That’s the job of a best friend.

“Nice to meet you,I’m Nines”

“Well anyways,my movie will be starting soon and I better leave you to your date.Byyyyeee”

Gavin and Nines just looked at each other once Tina did a dramatic wave and walked away as fast as she could.Gavin folded his arms across his chest and laughed.

“Just ignore her,she’s a big of a wild card”

“Explains why you’re friends then” That resulted in Nines receiving a hard punch from Gavin,however it was more of a loss to Gavin since it hurt his knuckles and that he forgot that the guy didn’t feel pain.He cursed under his breath and shook his hand as if it was going to magically make the pain go away.That would be silly.

“Gavin,I’m in Android and I can’t feel pain”

“Yeah yeah,I remember that now,dipshit” Nines just laughed at his reply.He then pointed towards a poster and smiled at Gavin.

“I want to see this one if that’s okay..and I can pay”

“Not on your wages, you're not” Gavin told him firmly before dragging Nines over to the counter and buying them both tickets.It’s not like Gavin could turn that down since Gavin looked so happy to be paying for them.Nines likes Gavin happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin struggled to concentrate and no,it wasn’t because the movie was bad.And it wasn’t because of Nines LED too.Well the two of that had to switch seats because they decided to sit on edge seats,however when it darkened Gavin found the light glow of his LED to be slightly annoying so Nines moved to sit at the left side near the wall instead.The human kept fidgeting and finding the need to look over at Nines every now and again.

“Are you okay,Gavin?I’ve noticed that you keep fidgeting and my scanners indicate that your temperature rises on your face everytime you look at me...I’m enjoying the movie so you don’t have to worry about that” He spoke in a soft tone,keeping it hushed so he wasn’t distracting other movie watchers.

“Oh..well I-..wait you can scan me?”

Nines nodded and gave him a small smile “Multi purpose Android,remember?” He said as he glanced back to watch the movie for a moment or two.However his concern for Gavin continued.

“I’m okay,Nines.Don’t worry about me..maybe I’m just tired” Gavin shrugged it off as nothing.Nines had nothing to do other than take Gavins word for it,despite his scanners indicating something else.

When it ended they walked out together and they were about to go to Gavins jeep.But when his phone rang Gavin excused himself.Nines waited patiently.

“Hello?....” He glanced over at Nines as his eyes widened a little,holding his phone a little tighter.Nines’ scanner picked up different emotions coming from Gavin 

“...you have the nerve…….no…..no...Don’t you dare..James!” Gavin cursed,pulling back his phone to see that the other person hung up.He sighed and slid his phone back into his pocket.He then proceeded to get into his car.Nines followed 

“I apologise about that but I really need to go back home now..Plus I need to take Izzie back but urrm..I have to deal with someone but..”

Increased heart rate and the colour drained from his face.Something was wrong.Gavins eyebrows furrowed and he moved his hand onto the steering wheel.It made Nines curious

“Someone?Is someone bothering you,Gavin?”

“It’s just...someone I used to know..she insisted on coming over to mine and I said no,but she’s on her way..”

“And what’s your relationship with this woman?If you don’t mind me asking” Nines asked with a gentle smile to try and cheer Gavin up.He wanted to let him know that he’ll help him through this.His programming flashed.He isn’t programmed to help him like this.Nines knew that he was testing his coding in a way he never thought was possible,but he liked being with Gavin.Perhaps he was worth this change inside him.He saw Gavin relax slightly,leaning back in his seat.He closed his eyes almost looking peaceful,it was just the small frown that showed otherwise.

“She...Her name is Amy..we were dating several years ago,Nines….it was okay for the first couple of months but then..She used to accuse me of cheating on her with Tina,and Tina’s a lesbian so it was a phcking stupid theory…” He opened his eyes again,gently turning his head to look over at the Android.Sad.That’s what Nines was getting from him,Not in just what he said but the way his eyes screamed it.Nines wanted to reach out and hold his face so he didn’t look so sad.ERROR.

Gavin lifted his hand up,running his thumb over the scar on his nose.He swallowed before speaking again. “You see this scar?...well she did it...you see I used to let her stay at my apartment with me and she used to look after Izzie when I went to work...but when I came home one day she was just...so angry..I don’t know what made her that way one day,I made sure to text her throughout the day because she got pissed otherwise.She was about to storm away so naturally I chased her..The phcker pushed me down the stairs of the apartment block when she had the chance”

LED turned amber.’A lover shouldn’t do that’.If that was me I’d never hurt him.Immediately warnings flash up.Nines was so distracted with pushing away the notifications that at first he didn’t see that Gavin had started to cry.The human felt embarrassed so he tried to wipe them away.Nines looked over at him and frowned when he realised.

“Oh Gavin...Don’t cry about it...no one deserves to get treated that way,even if it is in the past”

“I just...don’t feel safe around her and I’m scared,Nines” The Android undid his seatbelt to lean forward,pulling Gavin into a hug.And it was as if the barriers within Gavin broke as his crying turned into sobbing,clutching to the androids shoulders.Nines patted his back.Red LED shining bright.

“Don’t worry,Gavin,I’ll look after you,okay?I won’t let her hurt you ever again”

“O..Oh Phck Izzie...what about Izzie?”

“You dropped her off at your neighbours,if Amy’s there now Izzie will be safe…” Gavin sniffled,wiping his face and leaning back.He had to take a deep breath to try and calm himself down

“Phck I’m sorry..I didn’t mean to just...start crying..but if you tell anyone,you’re dead” Gavin gave him a small smile.Nines laughed and leant back to his seat

“I won’t tell anyone”

“Good because I’d scrap you for parts”

“That playful smile says different,Gavin” The human just fake tutted in annoyance and put the key into the engine,starting up the car.Nines was glad that he was able to cheer up the detective for now,but he knew the probability of his stress level rising is high for when he goes back to his apartment.He did wonder about how Amy looked,but honestly?Nines didn’t care.He didn’t want his thoughts to dwell about a woman who hurt his friend.

It didn’t take them long to arrive back at Gavins apartment building.Once he was out the car he practically ran inside and up the stairs and Nines made sure to stay close.Once Gavin saw that no one was waiting at his door he sighed in relief,however his nerves weren’t calmed

“Nines,can you check my apartment for me?I’m just gonna collect Izzie” Nines nodded,taking Gavins keys and unlocking the door as he went over to Mikes apartment,knocking on the door.Gavin even asked Mike if he had seen anyone hovering near his apartment.Mike said no.

Nines made sure to stay on high alert as he examined Gavins apartment,leaving no hiding space unturned.Gavin walked in not long after with Izzie curled up in his arms

“All clear,Gavin”

“Good” The human said as he kicked the front door behind him,setting Izzie down on the floor before locking the front door.He then checked his phone to see if he had any messages from her.

“How come you still have her number,Gavin?”

“I didn’t.I thought I blocked her but it seemed like she got another number..her contact just came up as a private number and with me being part of the police force I thought it might of been something to do with work”

Gavin moved to sit down on his couch,folding his arms and looking over at Nines with a soft frown.Sad.Nines didn’t even need to scan Gavin to see that he was distressed.Nines understood why.

“Did you...ever go to the police,Gavin?”

“I am the police,Nines..of course I did...however there wasn’t enough evidence around it...no CCTV,no nothing..she just said I slipped….and to be fair I am pretty clumsy”

“What about the camera I saw near the staircase?”

“I got that put in due to that...I paid to get CCTV cameras installed on this floor and down the staircases...That year I was so broke...I was paranoid and barely making rent..I was even scared of losing Izzie” He spoke as Nines moved to sit beside him.Unsure on what to say at the moment,Nines kept quiet and just kept listening to Gavin.His database stated that when humans are upset it’s better for them to tell someone rather than to keep it all bottled up inside them.Nines didn’t mind being Gavins shoulder to cry on,literally.He knew he was a multi purpose android but it was just for jobs,not to get close to other androids or humans in this case.Nines knew that after a while he’ll get moved on to work somewhere else but he’ll wait another day to tell Gavin that.

Three sharp knocks on the door made Gavin flinch.He immediately shuffled closer to Nines,gripping to his sleeve.Izzie was also bothered by the noise,running underneath the couch.

“I never actually told her I was at home so...maybe she’ll just leave” He spoke in a hushed tone but it didn’t take long before the same three knocks returned again.His phone vibrated too and he looked down to see a text.

Private number  
Gavin darling I’m at your apartment.Let me in

He sighed and quickly put it on silent so she couldn’t hear it.Gavin was hoping to god that she’d just leave but he wondered about if she changed.If perhaps she wasn’t as horrible as she used to be.

“Gavin...what shall we do if she doesn’t leave?” The moment Nines quietly asked that question panic went across Gavin's face.He didn’t think about that. “Nines I didn’t even think about that.The knocks returned again,changing from three knocks to four.

Private Number  
You knew I was coming,I told you over the phone 

Private Number  
I know you’re meant to be home from work

Private Number  
Gavin,reply.I can see you reading these messages

Gavin cursed under his breath and moved to stand up.Nines watched him with a confused look across his face as he saw the human pace the room.He seemed to be mumbling things to himself,gesturing as he thought out a plan.He then sighed and paused,placing one hand on his hip as he got out his phone.A text was sent.

“Okay,Don’t freak out,well I know you won’t,but...I just told her I’m gonna Open the door and that I was busy...with my boyfriend”

“I don’t understand,Gavin...you don’t have a boyfriend”

Gavin had to laugh a little.Nines was dense for an Android right now.He encouraged a Nines to stand up by grabbing both of his hands and yanking him up.It made his LED go amber.Gavin was a little embarrassed to say it out loud,feeling the blush start to burn on his cheeks.He swallowed.

“Nines,you’re going to be my pretend boyfriend,okay?It might be our best chance to get rid of her” The Android then nodded and walked with Gavin to the front door,unlocking it and allowing Nines to finally see the damn woman.

Amy was short,around an inch shorter than Gavin but Nines knew she’s naturally smaller due to the black high heels on her feet.A simple dark blue off the shoulder dress hugged her figure,sweeping down and stopping at her knees.Nines just thought it made her look pale.Her dark green hair matched the shade of her eyes,it ending below her shoulders.Upon further inspection Nines realised that not both of her eyes were a dark green shade,but actually that one is a dark blue.

‘Heterochromia of the eye is called heterochromia iridum or heterochromia iridis. It can be complete or sectoral. In complete heterochromia, one iris is a different color from the other’ Nines sighed after looking up that information but he dismissed it not long after.He didn’t really care about that.

“I just got your text,Gavin….I didn’t know that you had a boyfriend” She eyed Nines up for a moment before looking back at Gavin.She couldn’t see the LED due to how Nines was stood behind the half opened door.Gavin quickly texted Nines 

Gavin  
I have a first aid kit in my room,cover up ur LED with a plaster.She don’t believe me otherwise cos of personal reasons

Nines  
Of course 

As Gavin opened the door,Nines moved swiftly away.Amy looked around the apartment and let out a small laugh,mumbling something about it still looking the same.Gavin was just hoping that Nines wouldn’t be too long,he didn’t want to be left with her

“So...Gavin..you have a boyfriend now?...What’s his name?How did you meet?” Any asked as she walked across the living room,the sound of her heels in the wooden floor going right through Gavin as it reminded him of how things used to be.He couldn’t help but shudder,leaning against the front door as he shut it.

“Yeah..I do...He’s called Nines and we met-“

“Nines?” She snorted “That’s a shit name”

Gavin couldn’t help but frown,hearing the bathroom door open.He was glad that Nines was on his way back

“Ah well..urrm...Nines is a nickname,actually….His actual name is Conan…” Gavin had to think quick off the mark since he knew Nines had a brother called Connor.He had panicked.Nines had heard the detective and just smiled,standing by his side.He had covered up the LED with a plaster with a cotton middle so the light didn’t show through and he had even left his jacket in Gavins bathroom.He extended his hand out for Amy and shook her hand.His smile was sweet however Amy noticed the hostile look in his eyes and that his grip was too tight on her hand.She had to pull away since one of her rings were pressing against one of her other fingers.

“So you’re….Conan…?...and you’re dating Gavin?” She sneered.Mostly because she thought that Nines was attractive but the Android was having none of it.He slipped an arm around Gavins waist,pulling him closer.Gavin blushed but obviously he had to go along with it

“Yeah,I’m Conan...So is there any reason why you knock so loud on my boyfriend's door?We were busy” He spoke,watching as Amy grimaced and shook her head.

“I came to talk to Gavin-“

“Whatever you say to him you can say in front of me.Do you understand?”

“Excuse me?!”

Nines left Gavins side and took a few steps forward.He towered over her and both him and Gavin mentally thanked his height.He eyed her up in an attempt to intimidate her,ignoring the flashing warnings in his head

“I said...Do.You.Understand?I’m not going anywhere”


	6. Chapter 6

Tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife.Gavin reached forwards and lightly pulled Nines back.He didn’t want to make Amy mad.She just glanced between the two with a frown,placing her hands on her hips before sighing.

“I just..wanted to make up for how things were” She spoke,glancing over at Gavin.Nines felt like she was hiding something but he couldn’t put his finger on it.He knew Gavin was scared of her so he had to keep an eye out

“Make up?You can’t make up for pushing me down the stairs,spitting on my face as you broke up with me and running off”

“That didn’t happen” Her eyes immediately went towards Nines.Perhaps it was to see if he believed it.He just gave her a blank stare.

“..it phcking did!” Gavin almost lashed out but Nines held him back,pulling the back of his jacket and pulling him into his chest as it was natural.He felt protective of him.Amy let out a little sigh,pulling out her phone from her pocket and scrolling through something.The pair wondered about what she was doing but didn’t say a word,well until she pulled up a photo.

It was her stood under an arch in a wedding dress.Nines would of thought that she looked pretty but he didn’t want to have no positive opinion of her.She was smiling,her green hair curled so it looked a little shorter.Her arms clung onto a taller,blonde male with a similar smile,having deep brown eyes and freckles.

“This is Alex,he’s my husband,Gavin.I’ve always been honest with him so when I told him about us,he spent ages telling me to try and make it up.He works as a teacher so he didn’t want any sort of bad reputation”

“So you’re just here for your husband's benefit?” Nines asked,glancing down at her hand.Now the ring made sense.Amy shifted from one foot to the other,making a small clack as she did so.She then just shrugged

“Not really,Gavin..I regret what I did”

“Then why deny it”

Amy went to answer but she kept opening and closing her mouth like a goldfish for a good few moments.It made Gavin laugh,throw up his arms and walk out of Nines touch

“This is all phcking bullshit!” 

“Gavin please...Alex doesn’t know about the stairs-“ Nines just had to interrupt.

“Then tell him.You said you were honest.A relationship should be honest and loving..You may of fucked up the relationship you and Gavin had but don’t screw this one over too”

Gavin gaped up at Nines but stayed silent.If Gavins thoughts were always displayed then he’d be screwed.Mostly because of how his kind was freaking out about how he likes protective Nines.But honestly?His mind was full to the brim of Nines.He felt a blush start to make its way onto his cheeks.Gavin half expected for Amy to lunge at Nines due to the murderous look in her eyes.

“You know nothing about what we had!”

“I don’t need to know.What you did has no valid explanation that can be deemed morally right or even legal.Gavin deserved better”

“Lucky for him that he’s got you” She scoffed,sliding her phone into her dress pocket before taking a few steps back.Nines knew that his LED fears flashing red underneath the plaster on his head.The pulsing red wall also made his way back into his vision and for the first time…

...Nines wanted to break free…

-Preserve Human Life-  
ERROR  
ERROR  
ERROR  
ERROR  
ERROR  
ERROR  
ERROR  
-Motive Changed.Protect Gavin-

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Nines spoke,stretching his arm to his side and gently pulling Gavin behind him.

“Nines,drop it” The detective muttered.He didn’t want Amy to get under his skin the same way that she used to.He gripped to his arm,lightly tugging to his sleeve to try and calm him down.When Nines looked over at Gavin his expression softened and he nodded,not wanting the detective to worry.Amy just shook her head 

“You know what it means..you think Gavin will stick with you?I was his longest relationship...you won’t last long anyways….at least I can say that I tried” And with that she turned on her heels and walked out his apartment.

Don’t follow her.  
Don’t follow her.

For the first time Nines felt himself stepping outside of his coding.His foot moved forward and he couldn’t stop himself from gasping.He knew that he went outside his coding.He felt a wave of emotion hit him the moment that happened and he found himself following after Amy

“Nines!Come back!” Gavin cried out.However just before Nines was about to exit he hummed into someone.He took a few back steps back to see who he bumped into.

The first thing he noticed was that this person was smaller than him and was wearing a blue police uniform.He had short black hair with dark skin.A quick scan identified for it to be Chris Miller,a police officer who works alongside Tina.

“Sorry to disturb you but someone has reported a disturbance….Gavin?That explains it” The officer hooked his thumb into his belt,glancing between Nines and Gavin.Gavin just gave him a sheepish smile

“First time I’ve been called to one of your disturbances..So what happened this time?Is this man disturbing you?” Chris asked as he gestured his head towards Nines.Gavin shook his head.Nines turned around to face him,giving him a small smile as he inhaled.He didn’t need to breath so he did it to calm down his motors to make him feel better.It didn’t take long before Nines moved back to Gavins side.

“Oh no he’s fine..It was probably Sarah who reported it so I’d have to apologise..we didn’t have a problem but she left”

“She?” Chris raised an eyebrow.He took a few steps back so he can peer down the hallways to see if he can see anyone.But Amy was already left,probably running her way back to her husband.Gavin wouldn’t be lying if he said he felt sorry for the man.He was married to her after all.

“Well you know about Amy,I know Tina told you...just a small argument though before she left,nothing to report,honestly”

“Amy?Right yeah..Have you been seeing her often?”

“No she just turned up out of the blue”

Chris nodded.He spent a few minutes asking questions since it is part of the job after all.Gavin remembered when he used to do that.He didn’t mind doing it however it want the most interesting part of the job.He remembered when he was sent to someone in the same apartment block at him,the room a floor below his own apartment.There was a noise complaint but Gavin felt embarrassed when he found of the reason.Kinky fuckers.

“Okay...well I better be off..but if she returns just tell me,I know things weren’t great with her”

“Yeah thanks Chris” Chris patted Gavins shoulder before giving Nines a nod and leaving.The detective wondered about why Chis didn’t ask about who Nines was but he just guessed that he wasn’t as nosy as Tina.Gavin was friends with Chris too,sure,but they didn’t hang out together as much as him and Tina did.

There was a moment of silence after Chris shut the front door behind him.Nines was still accepting that he went outside his boundaries.He lifted a hand to his face and slowly peeled off the plaster.Red.His LED glared red and his eyes seemed to glaze over too.Gavun couldn’t help but notice that he looked...pained?

“Nines?”

“...Is this how life always is?” The android spoke out.He dropped the plaster and watched as it fluttered to the floor.

“Like what,Nines?”

“...hurting..”

Gavin stepped forward and moved in front of Nines,tilting his head up to make him look at him.He didn’t understand why Nines’ mood had changed so quickly 

“Is it because of what she said?” Nines shook his head and lightly nuzzled his head into Gavin's hand to push it towards his LED.He had to bent down so he didn’t seem so tall.The pair of them didn’t even notice Izzie crawling out from underneath the couch and sitting beside Gavins legs.Though she didn’t make a noise as she watched the two

“No..I stepped out of this wall I’ve seen all my life..this red wall with lines of code..It stopped me from doing anything that I wasn’t meant to”

“...phck...so that means you’re..deviant?”

“Deviant?Please explain,Gavin”

Gavin stepped back,almost standing on Izzie and cursing under his breath.One hand ran through his hair as the other hand was sat on his waist,his fingers nervously tapping there.Gavin had heard of deviants and he had even see some deviants being brought into the station but that wasn’t really Gavins department in his workplace.

“Deviants,Nines...androids who broke past their coding to be able to do what they want..sometimes it’s to protect,sometimes it’s to attack...there’s loads of reasons...I guess it’s like an androids breaking point...I guess what Amy said got under your skin...she used to do that to me to”

Nines was just staring at the human with wide eyes as he took it all in.It clicked into place in his head.He broke free.Did this mean he was alive now?The moment he stepped out the wall he swore that for a moment in his mind he saw flowers blooming in his garden,the place where he saved his memories.He saw the sun after the storm that seemed constant inside his head,He felt his heartbeat move inside it,which had caused him to gasp.He didn’t know what to do with this information and Gavin didn’t like seeing him so distressed.So an idea popped into Gavin's head 

“You know..there was this song that was my mother's favourite song and I love it..it might cheer you up”

He plugged his phone into his speaker and soon a song started to leak from it.He looked back at Nines and smiled

-Children behave, that's what they say when we're together  
And watch how you play  
They don't understand-

Gavin moved over to Nines and grabbed his wrist,gently pulling him into the middle of the living room.He lightly bounced along on the heels of his feet and swing Nines arms along to the beat,encouraging him to dance.The Android couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the attempt to cheer him up.He smiled and started to move along with him.

-And so we're  
Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands  
Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground and then you say-

Nines gently spun Gavin around in a circle along with the song.He loved the way he smiled as he spun,one of his jacket sleeves sliding down his shoulder so he had to pull it up.Their hands move close and they hold each other as if they’re doing the waltz,spinning around the room.Izzie has moved to sit on the arm of the couch,her tail swaying behind her as she softly purred.

-I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound-

It only took a moment for Gavin to realise how close they were for his movements to slow and for his blush to appear.

“Gavin?What’s wrong?” Nines asked as he adjusted the hand he had on Gavins waist,his LED a steady blue as he smiled at him.Gavin shook his head.He found it hard to talk as he looked up at the other,maintaining eye contact with him for a moment before he found the need to look away.

-Look at the way we gotta hide what we're doin'  
'Cause what would they say  
If they ever knew  
And so we're-

“No I’m okay,Nines..I’m happy….with you..I’m just glad that I’ve cheered you up”

Gavin spoke as he went on his tiptoes to be eye level with Nines.His breath hitched in his throat and he was hoping that Nines didn’t hear it.His LED flashes amber as Nines looked over the others face.He felt something inside of him blossom,his Thirium pump beating faster than before.So close..

-Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands-

Nines starts to lean in and Gavin panics,moving his hands to Nines shoulder and pushing him away,trying to ignore the way his heart was pounding.He moved to turn off the song and pick up Izzie

“...I’m tired….I need to...sleep off today...feel free to stay on the couch”

And just like that Gavin had rushed off to his room,leaving a confused Nines behind in the living room.

Red LED.


	7. Chapter 7

It would have been an understatement of the year to say that the morning after.Gavins alarm went off and he groaned,rolling over and turning it off.When he sat up he noticed that his bedroom door was open and that Izzie was gone.

Gavin got changed and ready for work before he left his room.Nines was sat on the couch with Izzie on his lap, stroking her.It caused her to purr 

"Good morning,Gavin.Izzie was scratching at your bedroom door so I let her out" 

"Okay.." Gavin replied as he moved into the kitchen, filling up Izzies bowl and carrying it into the living room.Gavin felt like he couldn't look at Nines.It wasn't the androids fault.If anything Gavin felt bad.This is mostly because of how he believed he was using Nines to his advantage.Just because he's now deviant it didn't mean he could do that.Gavin didn't want to do this to Nines when he's vulnerable.Well that's just what be believed anyways. 

The moment the bowl was set down on the floor Izzie jumped off the android to eat.It made Nines smile.Izzie really loved her food

"Gavin can I ask you a question?" 

"Urrm sure" Gavin believed that it would be about last night and his heart rate increased.The sudden spike in stress made his fingers twitch.He was dying for a smoke

"Why do you drop Izzie off at your neighbour's apartment?" Nines noticed the very obvious exhale from Gavin,almost in relief, but chose to ignore it. He ignored the way Gavins heart rate spiked too

"Oh she's a clumsy little bastard.I don't trust her alone anymore since the incident" 

"The incident?" 

"Well it was when money was low and I came back from work..and the bitch broke my tv somehow, it was just laying there on the floor…I had no entertainment apart from my phone for months"

Izzie licked her whiskers before looking up at Gavin.She even had the nerve to hiss at him before moving back to Nines as if she knew he was talking about her.That earned her a small glare from the detective. 

“Oh I see how you prefer Nines now,nice” Gavin folded his arms and smiled a little.It lightened the mood a little but it still made Gavin feel heavy.Why had Nines tried to kiss him?

“..hey Nines,why did you-“

“Sorry to interrupt but we should really start to make our way to work,I like to be there early..I just hope that no one notices my change”

And just like that Gavin was shut down.He couldn’t help but let out a small huff as he leant down to pick Izzie up in his arms but she protested and nuzzled against Nines.The intimate betrayal.Gavin let Nines carry Izzie next door,knocking on the door.

Mike.His neighbour who was taller than Gavin but smaller than Nines,with a rainbow quiff,a bright smile and an eyebrow piercing.His brown eyes studied the two before he made a grabbing motion to Izzie.She meowed happily and practically jumped into his arms.

“I’ve been wondering about when you was coming”

“Mike I come everyday at the same time”

“Shhh I just missed her” Mike said as he stepped back into his apartment,craning his head to look behind him.

“Babbbeee Izzies here” Mike called out to George,his boyfriend.Gavin found it endearing that they loved each other so dearly at their age.They both hit sixty recently.They found love late however that wasn’t stopping them.Gavin had learnt the previous week that George was planning on proposing to Mike and he found it to be the sweetest thing ever.Gavin hated to get depressing about it but it made him feel lonely,though he felt like marriage was pretty much off the table but his neighbours made him rethink that.If they can marry old then why can’t Gavin.

George hugged Mike from behind,smiling.He was about the same height as Nines with curly brown hair that blended into his beard,with several streaks of silver.He was wider than Mike so he just looked like a giant teddy bear.

“Hey kitty!” George smiled,peering over his boyfriend’s shoulder before moving to stand next to him.He stroked Izzie under the collar and grinned.

“We promise to look after her,like always” George spoke as he looked over at Gavin before his eyes casted over to Nines.He smiled thinking that at first it was Gavin's boyfriend.He knew about how lonely Gavin has been for the past couple of years.

“Oh hi,I’m George and this is Mike...are you Gavin’s-“ before George could finish his sentence Gavin spoke up with a faint blush on his face

“This is Nines,a /friend/...he’s an assistant Android from the library” 

The couple both stare at his LED for a moment and Nines couldn’t help but feel a little under pressure.It was mainly due to them being Gavin's friends and he had a feeling that if they didn’t like him then they would discourage Gavin from being friends with him.He hoped that wouldn’t be the case.

Mike lightly nudged George when he noticed that he was staring for too long,squinting his eyes a little

“Don’t stare,it’s rude”

“Ah sorry,I’ve just never seen an Android like you before.So,you work in the library?” George added as he leant against the doorframe,slouching down a little as he gave Nines a gentle smile to reassure his nerves,though he wondered about if it even mattered.

“That’s correct.I’m a multi purpose android so I’m equipped for many jobs”

“Multi purpose?So does that mean that you can-“

Once again Gavin interrupted George,tugging on Nines sleeve as he started to pull him back.Mike nudged his boyfriend and he just rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment 

“Anyways me and Nines need to go to work...byeee,look after Izzie”

“You know we will,Gavin.See ya!” Mike waved goodbye before shutting the front door.Gavin couldn’t help but wonder if everyone thought he was lonely.So lonely that they were glad to see him with someone new.Sure,he had the same friends and hadn’t met anyone new in years and that he hasn’t dated anyone in years but it didn’t mean that he was lonely.

Okay maybe in the dating compartment but Gavin didn’t want to admit it.He enjoyed Nines company,perhaps maybe more than he liked to admit .However dating wasn’t Gavins biggest priority at the moment so he didn’t mind being single.He then shook his head to dismiss any thoughts about it.They both walked down the main steps together and Gavin even made sure that Amy had left.Nines just waited patiently at his car.

“Are you going to the library after work?” Nines asked and got into his jeep when it was unlocked,which was now becoming a regular thing.The human thought for a moment.

“Nah,I might spend more time with Izzie for a good few days.I feel bad being at work and sleeping because it takes away most of my day.I might take her to the pet park since I have this cute little harness for her.Plus she’s not afraid of dogs so she’d love it”

“And she loves going for walks?”

“Oh absolutely,she rarely leaves the apartment block so it’s a fun little trip for her...you can...come with us if you’d like”

Gavin glanced over at the Android with a smile as he turned the key,bringing the engine to life.He tapped lightly at the wheel,a habit that he couldn’t seem to shake,plus it didn’t help that he was dying for a smoke

“I’d love to,I can meet you there,though I do need to ask you about something before I go to work”

Nines looked down at his lap with a now yellow LED,letting out a soft sigh.Gavin raised an eyebrow.If he didn’t know any better than he’d think he was upset.However he just believed that he was feeling confused and curious,Nines couldn’t experience emotions fully before he went deviant.Maybe it was hitting him harder than it used to,though he was curious about his what he wanted to know.

“Go ahead”

“Why did you pull away last night?” 

That question made Gavin tense up as his cheeks became bright red.He felt his breath hitch and he coughed to try and play it cool.He could feel Nines staring at him.They pulled up at the library and Gavin had an opportunity to glance over at Nines but he paused.He got lost in his eyes for a moment.He had to pull himself away before he got embarrassed.

“When?” Gavin tried to play it off but he wasn’t fooling the Android.

“When we were dancing and I tried to kiss you”

Now that his words were out in the open Gavin knew that they had to talk about it.He swallowed,his fingers tapping the wheel more.Of course he didn’t want to upset Nines but he didn’t want to lead him on either since he wasn’t fully sure about how he felt about him.He felt like his feelings were on the fence between friend and crush,dipping more into the romantic side every now and again.However he wanted to make sure he was sure first.

“Well Nines..it's only fair that you...have a choice?”

“Have a choice?”

“I’m the only person you’ve spoken to properly..There are better people out there.Heck maybe another deviant android who would kiss you...I don’t feel like it’s fair to...single down your options..you’ve only just become deviant,you don’t know how to feel”

“Don’t tell me how I FEEL,Gavin.I know exactly what I FEEL...I want you”

“You want the wrong person”

That was it.The tension returned and Nines got out the car.He took a deep breath,even though he didn’t need it,and leant down to look at Gavin.

“...just...fine,I’ll look at other options if that’ll make you happy...Don’t stop me from seeing Izzie though,she’s a lovely cat” Nines smiled,however Gavin thought for it to be sad.

Nines just admitted to liking Gavin and the human felt like an ass.He needed to think it all through.He wanted Nines to be sure too.However,his words spun around in his head and started to make him dizzy.He leaned his arms against the wheel,swallowing again.

“Yeah sure..She likes you too so it wouldn’t be fair” Gavin smiled back.Nines shut the car door and Gavin watched him walk into the library.Huh.Gavin just remembered that Nines forgot his jacket at his apartment but he’ll make sure to give it to him later.He felt like he wanted to get to work faster now,mostly so he can rant to Tina and finally have the smoke that he’s been dying for.

Tina was already at work,greeting Gavin at the car park.He waved at her and got out the jeep,locking it up and immediately getting out a cigarette.Tina couldn’t help but notice that his hands were shaky.

“...Hey Gav,what’s up?”

Gavin lit his cigarette and sighed as he exhaled,letting out a puff of smoke.He gave a small shrug

“Oh god where do I even start?”

“Tell me it all,don’t miss anything.I’m here for you,okay?” She said with a reassuring smile,placing her hand on Gavins shoulder.Gavin loved how she always helped him out and gave him advice.It was like having his own little therapist.He was very glad to be friends with her.The detective told Tina everything,starting from the call with Amy and ending with dropping Nines off at the library.Tina listened,just nodding other head and waiting patiently for him to finish.She took a deep breath,pressing her hands together in a praying pose in front of her chest.When she exhaled she moved her hands forward,the food of her fingers facing Gavin now

“You like him,I know it.Otherwise it wouldn’t bother you so much.I don’t want to see you getting hurt,Gavin so wait until he sees other options...but...if he tries to kiss you again,go for it and see how it feels.If it feels right then go for it”

“But he’s an Android”

She groaned and rolled her head against her shoulders for a moment.Tina adjusted her ponytail before grabbing hold of Gavins free hand.

“No no,don’t bring that up..You didn’t even care about that when you was dancing with him and inviting him over so it shouldn’t matter now”

“People will look down on us”

“Fuck them...people used to do it to members if the LGBTQA+ community too but look what happened.We were confident and brave.We went through hate to get to love.We went through the dark to experience the light”

“Have you been reading poems?” That earned Gavin a small slap on the arm and a pout

“Gavvviinnn”

“Okay okay,I’m listening”

“Don’t think about others,be selfish for once in your life once Nines has had some time to find out what he truly wants.Okay?You deserve some happiness for once in your damn life” Tina shook him by the shoulders.Gavin laughed and had to hold his cigarette to stop it from falling out of his mouth

“Alright I get ya,be phcking careful,Tina”

She just smiled mischievously up at him before pulling him into a hug.He smiled too and patted her head.They stayed like this for a moment before they had to head inside so Gavin made sure that he was finished with his cigarette before throwing it in the trash.He sat down at his desk and not long after his phone vibrated.Then he suddenly got dejavu and he smiled.

Nines  
I have just remembered that I left my jacket back at your apartment 

Nines  
Can I collect it later?It’s lucky that I don’t need it for work

Gavin  
Yeah of course,it is ur jacket after all.I’ll give it 2 u when we meet at the park

Nines  
Okay,I’ll see you then

Gavin  
Oh that reminds me,tell Mary that I won’t be in the library for the rest of the week

Nines  
The whole week? :(

Gavin  
Yea the whole week.Wanna spend it with my bb

Nines  
Bb?  
Gavin  
It means baby.I wanna spend more time with Izzie

Nines  
Okay sure,I’ll make sure to tell her

Gavin  
Thank u.

And once again Gavin himself smiled,sliding his phone into his drawer and getting into work.He didn’t need any distractions and Nines was obviously a massive distraction for Gavin.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a strange sight to see a cat walking down Detroit sidewalks wearing a harness,going about their day as if they’re a dog.It didn’t help that Izzie was a black and white fluff ball so her fur stuck out from all the the holes the harness provided.It gained some attention and Gavin had to stop to allow for some people to let him.Izzie liked being out and about.Gavin returned home at four like usual,however he waited until six a clock to take her out for a walk.That was the time Nines left work since maintenance were still going on.And,as promised,the detective was carrying Nines jacket.

When he stood waiting at the park,he looped the leash for the harness around his wrist as he took a moment to admire his jacket.Nines had folded it and left it in his bathroom and Gavin had made sure that it was still neat and folded.He ran his finger over the back writing over the back,his finger circling over one of the zeros.Izzie didn’t even notice as she nuzzled against some flowers.

Gavin wondered if it smelt like him and the moment he thought about that he pulled a disgusted face because he wasn’t expecting to think about that.Nines smelt clean,which made sense.But he couldn’t put his finger on it.Gavin found it pleasant.He couldn’t resist the temptation,lifting the jacket up to his face and sniffing it

“I can assure you that it’s clean” Gavin jumped,letting out a scream that even scared Izzie,causing her to hiss until she saw who was standing behind Gavin.Nines.Real smooth Gavin.

“What did I tell you about scaring me,ya dipshit?” Gavin's face flushed as he punched Nines but he just ended up hurting his hand.He cursed 

“Sorry,Gavin but you’re easy to scare..I was just questioning why you’re sniffing my jacket” Nines just smirked.The human shoved the jacket into the androids chest in embarrassment 

“Just checking if it’s clean”

“Of course it’s clean” 

Gavin was about to crack a joke but Izzie nuzzled against Nines’ leg and meowed happily.He crouched down and petted at her fur,giving her a small smile before he stood back up to slide his jacket on.Gavin couldn’t help but smile fondly at him.The android noticed and chuckled 

“So..let’s walk Izzie around the park then” 

They followed along the paths and walked past other owners.Several dogs barked at Izzie but she seemed unfazed.She even chased after some butterflies every now and again and Gavin had to pull her back since he was scared of her eating some.They came across an area with a shallow fountain,where someone’s dog had managed to jump into it,with flowers growing around the paths leading to it.However there were small fences to prevent animals from jumping into the flowers.

Nines paused,leaning over one of the fences and letting his fingers dance over some flowers.Daisies,orchids,roses,peonies,dahlias and marigolds.

“Flowers are so beautiful..I...could never appreciate them before...it’s strange how programming can restrict some things in life..but now I’m free” Nines glanced back at Gavin who was preoccupied with stopping Izzie from jumping over the fence at the other side of the path to attack a bee.Words fell on deaf ears.Nines didn’t mind,instead looking back at the flowers and picking up a beautiful marigold and plucking its stem about half way.He turned and leant against the fence,holding the flower to his chest.

It didn’t take long before Gavin noticed.He tensed up.He couldn’t stop the small smile from spreading across his face though.Nines stepped forward and held out the flower to Gavin and he accepted 

“Nines…”

“...I know,Gavin...I need to have options..but you need to remember that you’re still one of them”

It made Gavin grasp tighter to the stem,lifting up the marigold to his face to hide his blush

“Careful,Gavin,you’ll break the stem like that” Nines called out,reaching forward to trace his fingers over Gavins to adjust his grip.The humans’ heart was pounding.Nines knew it.

“Ah Phck,sorry” 

Gavin looked up at Nines,making eye contact and it made the two of them smile.Izzie broke them apart by tugging at the leash as she tried to run off.Gavin cursed and laughed as he was forced to start walking again.It didn’t take long however before they stopped.Nines had pointed out a female who was walking a pet duck.

“A duck?An usual pet..so cute” Nines remarked as he watched the white duck waddle up to him.It was on a similar harness to Izzies but it was smaller and allowed for its wings to be free too.

She had long blonde hair with light green eyes with light freckles.She smiled and watched them.It took Nines a quick scan to find out her name and that she was actually an Android without an LED.Deviant.Just like him too.Her name was also available to him but he ignored it and waited until she gave it to him to not be impolite.

“Oh I see that you like Waddles,I bought him when he was a duckling and god has he grown” She spoke as she brushed some hair behind one of her ears,watching as Waddles quacked at Nines

“I’m Anastasia but please call me Ann,or Anna…” Ann looked over at Nines with a smile and it clicked.She realised he was a deviant too.Ann leant forward,whispering 

“So you’re a deviant too?...you should remove your LED as a protest”

“Oh I can’t,I’m a multi purpose android so I need it for jobs”

She clicked her tongue and folded her arms.Waddles quacked at Izzie and the sight made Gavin laugh.

“Right yeah...I managed to register as a human,it’s not that hard...moved cities to start a fresh and got a duck…”

“Why a duck?”

“Why not” Anna shrugged.They both laughed.

Gavin looked over at the two and felt something churn inside his stomach.’You did say he has to double check if he likes you first’ he thought,moving to sit down at a bench and trying to focus on Izzie and Waddles.He struggled to focus though as his eyes kept casting up towards Nines and Anna.Gavin couldn’t help but think she was attractive,and even though he was bisexual he didn’t find himself attracted to her.He couldn’t help but wonder about if Nines was.Then he wondered about Nines sexuality,obviously he was into guys from his intrest with Gavin.

But then that’s when Gavin noticed.Nines had slid one of his hands into his pockets as his shoulders leant back,he was relaxed.A small smirk made his way onto his lips as he was talking but Gavin spaced out,not hearing anything around him.The Android even had the cheek to wink at Anna and it made her smile

“Gavin..Gavin!” He hadn’t even noticed that Nines had moved closer to him since he was in his little bubble.His hand was gripping tighter at the marigold and he even bent the stem more to one side.Nines cupped the side of Gavin's face and the human finally snapped out of it

“Huh?”

“You spaced out there,are you okay?”

Gavin looked up at Nines to see his LED spinning yellow.Ann was stood a few steps behind them,glancing between the two of them before gasping 

“Oh are you two dating??I’m so sorry!”

“Oh don’t be sorry,we’re not together so your flirting was valid….look we have to go,Gavin here need to eat but let’s keep in touch” 

Ann nodded and held out her hand.Both of their hands went white as they connected but it didn’t stay like that for long,It confused Gavin.Once they finished up Nines wished Anastasia farewell before walking away with Gavin,he couldn’t help but watch Waddles well...waddle away.He loved it.

“So you have a friend now?”

“I don’t know...I feel like you might of scared her off”

Gavin raised in eyebrows and looked offended for a moment,but Nines placed a hand on his shoulder and it slipped away

“I mean...you did look kinda upset Gavin..”

“I did not” Gavin denied,pushing away from Nines.It just causes for Nines to sigh and continue walking.It honestly confuses him.Gavin pushes him away and then pulls him back.His LED spun a steady amber colour.All Nines wanted to know is if Gavin felt the same way.He’d drop the run around if he did.He didn’t want to find other options at first,but meeting Anna kind of changed it.However he still felt very confused.

“Anyways Gavin you need to eat”

“Oh you weren't lying about that?”

“Why would I lie?” Nines laughed and looked over at Gavins curiously.Gavin just thought that Nines used it as an excuse to get away but came to think of it,why would Nines want an excuse to move away from Anna?

It didn’t take long until they left the park and they saw a little burger trailer.Hank had recommenced the place so Gavin wanted to try it out.Of course Nines had scanned the place since he didn’t like the look of it,however he knew Gavin was hungry and that he wanted to eat here.Izzie was staring up at Gavin with wide hungry eyed as he threw her a part of his burger

“So Gavin...did you like Anastasia then?”

Gavin paused mid chomp,looking over at Nines with wide eyes.He swallowed 

“Oh well...she seemed okay”

“You didn’t even talk to her”

“I don’t need to”

Gavin said as he placed the marigold on the table between them,practically hiding his face behind his food.Nines couldn’t help but smirk,rolling the flower closer to him and holding it between his pointer finger and his thumb.He admired it,letting Gavin finish up his food before he finished again.When the food was gone and Gavin started of his coffee Nines leant forward on the table 

“I felt like you were….very jealous,Gavin”

That made the detective spit out the coffee in his mouth and choke,coughing for a whine.Nines just patted his back.When Gavin calmed down,he swallowed and looked away from Nines”

“Do you even know the meaning of jealousy?”

“Of course I do.Jealous is an adjective where you are feeling or showing an envious resentment of someone or their achievements, possessions, or perceived advantages”

Gavin rolled his eyes “Okay that wasn’t a literal question,dumbass” He laughed as he sat his coffee on the table.If anything it just made the sinking feeling inside a Nines worse.

“Okay...I get it...you wasn’t jealous because you don’t return the feelings”

“No!T..That’s not what I meant” He blushed and turned away from Nines.Izzie had started to nuzzle his leg for more food but he didn’t have any so he lightly nudged her away,eventually picking her up because he felt bad.He stroked her fur,kind of procrastinating from the subject.

“So what did you mean,Gavin?...you can’t keep playing me like this”

“I don’t mean to play you,Nines,honestly..I just...I know that I feel something but I want you to make sure”

“Ah right,you said something similar in the car...I just feel like you was jealous”

“Okay maybe I was..but...I did tell you to have other options and I don’t want to be a hypocrite” Nines noticed the way Gavins eyes saddened so he moved closer to him.He cupped the humans face with both hands and pulled him closer 

“You’ll never be a hypocrite,at least not to me,okay?I will try but if I keep coming back to you than you’ll know”

The Android leant close and Gavin thought for a split moment that he was going to kiss him.His breath hitched,heart rate increased and his face became bright red.Gavin was prepared.Or so he thought.Instead Nines just moved to kiss his cheek,closing his eyes as he pressed his lips against his cheek.He kept there for a moment before moving away.

“Nines…”

“Gavin…..”

The human smiled and melted into his touch.It wasn’t much but at least it was a start,a step into the right direction...


	9. Chapter Nine(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small time skip happened and Nines is sick of waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw scene in this chapter so I split it up into sections so people can skip if necessary :3

Gavin and Nines had been friends for just over a month for, and Nines had been friends with Anna too just short of that. Nines even made some new deviant friends because of her so it expanded his social life. That meant he went out more often. Within this time Nines even got moved jobs from the library to a school. Luckily it wasn't anywhere near the school that Gavins ex and husband were near.Nines had been staying at Gavins quite often for the last week, though Nines stood in sleep mode on the couch.

Gavin was glad that Nines still made time for him despite his job change and new social life.A little part of him hoped that it was because of Nines still having feelings for Gavin. He got given other options and it made Gavin anxious, even though the whole thing was his idea. 

"Gavin?"

"In the bedroom!"

The detective arrived home from work hours ago and Gavin just had to wait for his return since he couldn't visit him at the library. He was sat on his bed with his legs crossed. It didn't take long before Nines walked inside

"Hey"

"Hi, how's the new school?"

Nines shrugged in response, moving to sit next to Gavin. He removed the lanyard from around his neck to prove that he worked there.Nines was only an assistant teacher but he helped out with the work quite alot

"It's okay, I mostly handed out work and kept the classroom clean but...urrm I need to talk to you" What Nines said got Gavins attention, making him uncross his legs and shift forward.It didn't take a genius to figure out that something was bothering Nines.

Nines had been hiding it since yesterday since he couldn't find the right words. Ironic. An android with a dictionary in his head and he couldn't find the right words. 

"What's up?"

"It's Ann....she kissed me yesterday"

Nines is answered with silence for a moment,watching as Gavin shifted uncomfortably. Nines hated how it made Gavin look upset but he wanted to be honest. 

"Huh....and...how was it?" Gavin tried to ignore how his heart clenched at the sound of it. At this point it burned deeper than just jealousy but Gavin couldn't pin point it. Nines shook his head

"...I moved away...there was no...spark, as you humans call it..no nothing....no attraction"

"But I thought that you-"

"Maybe at first...but...I feel nothing for her"

The detective had to force his mouth shut so he wasn't staring at Nines like a goldfish,his mouth agape.The androids LED turned amber. He glanced over at Gavin, running situations through his head to find the best outcome.

"Gavin...I still have feelings for you...I've looked at other options but I can't get you out my mind.I've done what you've asked"

"...you didn't have to follow what I said...but it was better than just not knowing others"

Gavin placed his hands on his knees and looked down at his lap.Nines moved his hand over one of Gavins, brushing his thumb over his knuckles. Niles muttered Gavins name as if it was second nature to him, capturing his lips in a kiss. They had both been waiting for this moment so it made hearts and thiruim pumps pound. Unspoken words now made sense. 

The human moved to face Nines, leaning into the androids hand when it was lifted up to cup his cheek. The kiss lasted a while due to how neither of them wanted to pull away and eventually Gavin moved to lay down, pulling Nines with him. The androids hands trailed over the others chest as they kissed. Soon the kiss got heated. The duvet moved so they paused.Gavin pulled away to snort

"That phcking cat"

Gavin stood up, scooping the furball out from blankets and removing her from the room, shutting the door

"We can't have her watching us and what we're going to do" Gavin chuckled, watching as Nines sat up.He cocked an eyebrow

"Oh?And what were we going to do?"

Gavin swiftly moved to sit on Nines lap,placing arms around his neck.Nines gently rubbed his sides. Gavin shivered. Instead of responding with spoken words, Gavin leant forward and kissed him, soon getting back to the heated kiss they were doing earlier 

\------------nsfw--skip this section if you want---------

Nines's hands slipped underneath Gavins shirt, rubbing his bare sides. The android would be lying if he said that he never thought of touching Gavin like this. Gavin certainly knew that he dreamt of this moment. How could he not?Gavin slid his hands down to start to unbutton Nines's shirt,the android helping him to remove it

"Is that your pump?"

He was referring to the circle on the androids chest.Gavin gently outlined it with his pointer finger. Nines shuddered

"Yeah it is...and it beats for you"

"Oh shut upppp that's cheesy..plus you need it to beat to be...ya know../alive/"

Nines laughed and lightly slapped Gavins arm "You ruined my romantic line"

Gavin just smiled and kissed him again. As time went on more and more clothing got removed.Gavin shifted back on Nines, placing his hands on his thighs

"Are you sure you want this?Will this be your first time?"

"Yes and yes...don't worry, Gavin..I want you..hopefully as much as you want me" Gavin nodded in response, moving to get off Nines and kneeling at the end of the bed, sitting between the others legs

"Random thing but..it looks so real"

"Yeah that's the whole point. It's meant to simulate-Oh!"

In one swift movement Gavin engulfed Nines' member into mouth.One half is because Gavin was impatient and the other half is that he didn't want Nines to describe what his dick can do.He's bisexual, he knows what a dick does because 1)he has one and 2)he's seen other peoples. Gavins hand stayed on the base as he moved to his head, the LED on the androids temple spun a fine yellow

"Now I can definitely tell why everyone enjoys sex"

Gavin couldn't help but laugh, pulling off so he didn't choke "Jesus, Nines.Just moan like a normal person. Enjoy it, don't analyse it"

Nines moved a hand to tangle in Gavins hair, pushing him back down onto him "Don't laugh at me~"

He smiled, joking with Gavin.They both were just as horny as teenagers so they both were eager. After a while Gavin pulls back off, sitting on Nines again, though Nines quickly moved to lay Gavin down on his back 

"You're eager to take control" The human teased as the other moved between his legs, leaning down to kiss his neck.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"Phck no"

Not long after Gavin received the lube from the bedside drawer,handing it to Nines.Stretching is required since it's been a long time since Gavins last sexual encounter.First it was one finger, then two, then three. Gavin arched his back, letting out soft moans with every movement of his fingers. The human was thankful that Nines was tall,tall person meant long and /perfect/ fingers

"Oh phck...Nines~"

Nines twisted his fingers and in one simple movement his fingers pressed against Gavins prostate.He gripped to the sheets and let out a desperate whine, which made his cheeks flush in embarrassment because he wasn't expecting to make that noise

"Nines!Please just....get inside me before I lose my shit"

"That sounds like that could be taken literally"

"Ewww...seriously though, if you don't get inside me I'll ride you until tomorrow"

"We can save that for next time" Nines winks, slowly sinking inside Gavin. They molded together perfectly before Nines starts a steady pace. Gavin wouldn't help but let out small "uh"s with every thrust.Nines liked...no...loved how vocal Gavin was, holding onto his hips.White.Gavins prostate was hit and he started to see stars

"Oh phck!Nines!Don't stop!"

Of course Nines didn't stop.Well not until he orgasmed, crying out the androids name. It didn't take long before Nines orgasmed too

\------------------------------

"Where are you going, Gavin?"

"I want a shower"

Gavin got up off the bed, still blushing from their encounter not too long ago. Nines grabbed his hand to pull him back, pausing his movements. He kissed Gavins knuckles

"Have a nice shower but...lets talk about us when you come back"

The detective smiled, turning to Face Nines, who was still sat on the bed. He didn't mind that both of them was still naked since he knew that the situation isn't awkward, otherwise they would of scrambled to get their clothes back on. "About us?Well I'm hoping that you'd become my boyfriend after all this, Nines"

A small smile makes it's way on Nines's face and he nodded "I'd like that...no...I'd love that"

"Urg you're such a cheese ball, Nines"

"You love it"

"Damn yeah I do"

The newly made couple share a tender kiss before Gavin leaves for a shower. Izzie can be heard scratching at the bedroom door so Nines lets her in

"Sorry kitty, I kept your owner preoccupied for a long amount of time...well anyways, lets get you fed"

He scooped Izzie up in his arms, taking her to the kitchen to feet her.She mewled and nuzzled into the androids chest. Just like Izzie, Nines was content too. He was glad that he didn't have to wait any longer with Gavin.

Gavin was happy  
Nines was happy  
Izzie was happy

All the feelings they had were finally out in the open after a month. Though Nines can't help but feel guilty about Ann and how she has feelings towards Nines, feelings are complicated but he still wanted to be her friend. And now he had to wait to see her again to clear the air and make everything okay between them. 

They didn't end off on a bad note, Nines just apologised after the kiss and ran out the room, which probably wasn't the right course of action but he got error signals due to how he didn't know what to do. Nines may know alot but he doesn't know everything when it comes to social reactions 

If anything Nines was an android introvert to a certain extent. But for now Nines was content. 

He had a boyfriend and a cat. He would be lying if he said that he didn't research relationships and that after a while a wedding takes place. Too soon. But Nines was just happy with the ides of it in the future

Their future together


End file.
